Electronic systems and communications have increased their applications in the recent years. There is also an increase in data transfer to improve the performance and the complexities in processing communication data. Optical connectors are used to transfer data signals for long or short distances between electronic peripherals or even more circuit connections. Higher data transfer rate is in demand for high speed optical signals to replace electrical connection to achieve the needed data transfer rate.
The mechanical integrity of assembly of this kind of electronic device is important as optical fiber is used for data transfer and higher data rate is required.
The above description of the background is provided to aid in understanding the pluggable optical connector, but is not admitted to describe or constitute pertinent prior art to the pluggable optical connector, or consider the cited documents as material to the patentability of the claims of the present application.